100 Story Challenge
by Gar Polky
Summary: The first thing anyone gets to see of my mind, and it's that 100 story challenge that's going around...Hot off the Presses: Advertisement; featuring Danny & Smile; featuring Danny, Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Um, I apologize in advance if this sound similar to anyone elses work. I'm 99.9998 percent certain this came soley from my head, but I have been staying up late into the night reading Danny Phanfiction for the last ...uh...long time. So I could have written down someone else's work thinking it was an original idea. If I've done that please let me know...but I think this is mine.

This chapter rated T for singular use of the work "Hell."...I rarely ever curse.

* * *

**92. All That I Have**

**

* * *

**

I'm not strong.

I'm not strong, yet I want to protect, protect everything.

But I can't do that, so I help someone who can. I help Danny Phantom, he just doesn't know it.

Protecting his family and friends, protecting everybody, is a great strain. Added to that, he has to hide constantly. He would have snapped long ago if it weren't for me, and he doesn't even know it.

Whenever he has a bad day, I'm there!

Whenever he needs someone distracted, I'm there!

Hell, when he needs someone to get his parents back together, I'm there!

I take some lumps (well a lot of lumps, mostly from him) but I do it for the greater good. I swoop in, shout "Beware" and take my undeserved punishment, because that's all I can do, all that I have to give.

And what I can give, helps everyone.

* * *

A/N: More ...NO I DO NOT WANT TO RESTART MY COMPUTER NOW, GTFO...chapters will likely be coming. I already have an ideay-style-prewrite-thingy for challenges: 1. Introduction, 34. Stars, and 81. Pen and Paper.

If anyone reads my story, please brutally destory it...that shouldn't be possible on grammar though. The only things wrong with it are that I started some sentences with a conjunction, and contractions are not good grammar. (And I don't think I should have used a comma right there.) OMG, FINE I WILL RESTART YOU, YOU LITTLE WHINER!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I'm 99.998 percent sure this is mine. If it's not, call me on it and it will be removed.

I've tried to write this to be suspenseful, but I think I've failed. I think it needs to be longer, more drawn out, more...suspenseful before it is suspenseful.

* * *

**81. Pen and Paper**

Ten minutes had already passed since he received the phone call. Since then, he had torn apart the desk in the den, in his wife's home office, his daughter's room, and more recently in the master bedroom. He couldn't expect her to wait much longer; she shouldn't have had to wait as long as she had. He had to get moving NOW. Out of desperation, his hand began to glow and he fired off an ectoblast at the wall.

Ten minutes later his wife ran into their room in a panic after seeing the rest of the house. She practically cried in relief and annoyance when she saw the message scrawled quasi-permanently into the wall.

"Sam  
went to pick Lily up from school  
nurse called and said her tummy-ache got worse  
also we really need to restock on pens and paper."

* * *

A/N: More chapters will likely be coming. I already have an ideay-style-prewrite-thingy for challenges: 1. Introduction, 34. Stars, 23. Cat, 39. Dreams, 65. Horror(my plan for this makes me giggle, I might turn out hypocritical though...), 95. Advertisements, and 17. Blood(I promise it won't be fluff, Danny will(might)die). Also apparently prewrite isn't a word according to Microsoft Spell Check.

If anyone reads my story, please brutally destory it.


	3. Chapter 3

Um, I apologize in advance if this sound similar to anyone elses work. I'm 99.9998 percent certain this came soley from my head, but I have been staying up late into the night reading Danny Phanfiction for the last ...uh...long time. So I could have written down someone else's work thinking it was an original idea. If I've done that please let me know...but I think this is mine.

This is obviously based on What You Want.

* * *

**39. Dreams**** Fryer-Tuck's Dream Blog:**  
**Entry 1342-Saturday-Finches**

I had that dream again last night, the same one I've been having for the last month or so. Just look back through the list on the previous page for any entries titled Finches. I'm just gonna copy and paste from a previous entry…save me the trouble of typing it out.

"I was a finch or some other small nondescript bird. I and another finch were flying over the town. All of a sudden, everything got dark, and a huge thunderstorm rolled in. Me and the other finch were struck by lightning and we started to fall. I tried really hard to start flying again but I was paralyzed, I couldn't move my wings. I looked back over at the other finch, but it was gone. Instead, I saw a hawk, flying away, out of the storm. I tried to fly again but failed, then I started cart-wheeling in the air, then I woke up."

That was what happened in my dream. It was exactly the same word for stinkin' word as the last thirty or so times I've had it. I feel so bummed. At least I get to look forward to hanging out at the Amity Park Swap Meet in the morning with Danny , just Danny, Sam's got a cold and didn't want to come. I fell bad for her, but Sam and Danny's constant cluelessness is getting on my nerves.

**

* * *

**

Entry 1343-Sunday-Finches…gone bad?

My finch dream has gone wonky on me. I'm still a finch, flying with another finch but this time I change.

I still got struck by lightning but this time when I started falling I turned into a vulture or something. The other finch still turned into a hawk but I started chasing after the hawk, ripping it's feathers out, trying to claw it, and trying to peck it. Eventually the hawk couldn't fly anymore and it started to fall. I started chasing after it and that's when I woke up.

It was weird. I was manically happy during the dream, but it's like I was also sitting in the backseat for this, and the me that was sitting in the backseat was not happy about attacking the hawk.

**

* * *

**

Entry 1343-Monday-Finches (Not a Nightmare Anymore!)

First let me explain, I live in Amity Park aka _The Most Haunted Town in America_. Look it up, Google it, go ahead. My weird dream the night before last can be attributed to that fact that I was (sort of) possessed. Now I'm all better and so is my dream.

I'm still a finch, me and the other finch still get struck by lightning, but this time I don't turn into a gross evil vulture. The hawk doesn't fly away this time. It swoops down and catches me in its talons. Then together, we fly above the storm. It was awesome. I woke up as I started thinking I don't need to fly on my own, not when the hawk's here.

* * *

A/N: More chapters will likely be coming. I already have an ideay-style-prewrite-thingy for challenges: 1. Introduction, 34. Stars, 23. Cat, 65. Horror(my plan for this makes me giggle, I might turn out hypocritical though...), 95. Advertisements, and 17. Blood(I promise it won't be fluff, Danny will(might)die). Also I have an idea for a full length fiction, but it's probably already been done before. Although if it has, I haven't read one yet, but if I do find one like it I won't write mine (I'd just end up messing up everything as I tried not to write anything similar to what I've already read).

If anyone reads my story, please brutally destory it.

Another also. I finally figured out that I should edit before I post a chapter. Somebody give me my 'gaining some real life common sense' cookie now.


	4. Chapter 4

Um, I apologize in advance if this sounds similar to anyone elses work. I'm 99.9998 percent certain this came soley from my head, but I have been staying up late into the night reading Danny Phanfiction for the last ...uh...long time. So I could have written down someone else's work thinking it was an original idea. If I've done that please let me know...but I think this is mine.

* * *

95. Advertisement

"We'll start the interrogations in the morning Phantom," that's what my mom said after they handcuffed me to the lab bench. That was seven hours. I've tried everything to escape this torture but these handcuffs are totally ghost proof. No intangibility, no ecto beams and even no ghostly wail (I was getting desperate when things got real bad three hours ago). The only thing I can do is turn invisible and float.

It's about six now so mom and dad should be getting up soon. What ever happens can never be as bad as the last five hours have been.

The door to the basement creaked open. "Danny?"

"Jazz! Hey, come uncuff me the keys are over by the TV. The last five hours have been brutal. What's up with mom and dad?"

"Mom and Dad woke me up a few minutes ago saying that they finally caught Phantom. Dad wants to show you off to yourself," she said as she undid the cuffs. "What do you mean that the last five hours have been brutal, Mom and Dad said they caught you at 11 last night?"

"They did, but they left the TV on for me and at 1 the infomercials came on. It was HORRIBLE!"

Jazz rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever, I told Mom Dad I was gonna wake you up while they were getting dressed, so we need to hurry back to your room."

I grabbed Jazz and turned us invisible and intangible to fly us up to my room. "Did you know they sell doorknob screw cleaners?

* * *

A/N: *Gasp* Someone story alerted this! I'm sorry In Stiches, but this cruddy chapter is your reward, a better writer could have taken this concept and made it awesome.

That being said more chapters will likely be coming. I already have an ideay-style-prewrite-thingy for challenges: 1. Introduction, 34. Stars, 23. Cat, 65. Horror(my plan for this makes me giggle, I might turn out hypocritical though...), and 17. Blood(I promise it won't be fluff, Danny will(might)die). Also I have an idea for a full length fiction, but it's probably already been done before. Although if it has, I haven't read one yet, but if I do find one like it I won't write mine (I'd just end up messing up everything as I tried not to write anything similar to what I've already read).

If anyone reads my story, please brutally destory it, this one really needs it.

Time for a Good-Day Happy-Dance now! *Dances the electric slide as it is the only dance I know*


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so this one is so much better than my last one, in my opinion at least (it might be just as bad but I'm to sleep deprived to notice).

This was inspired by TwiLyght Sans Sparkles's A Dish Best Served Hyper and A Place Called Vertigo. (Is it considered good etiquette to alert an author that they inspired you? Is it required? Do you send them a message or review the stories and mention it?)

Um, If this sounds similar to anyone else's work, it should. The premise should be similar to the stories listed above. However I'm 99.9998 percent certain that this particular telling came solely from my head, but I did write this after being inspired by someone else's work and my short term memory fail could have just have me write it down word for word and the story I think was the inspiration was actually the story I made up. Buuut, I don't think so. If I've done that please let me know...but I think this is mine.

* * *

**14. Smile**

Danny was waiting on the front steps of Casper High for his two best friends to finish their C.A.T. tests. He had a lot to tell them. About what had just happened but hadn't, that Jazz knew and had for a while. When the bell rang, his friends were the first ones out.

"So how was the test," Danny asked.

"Uggh, super brutal," replied Tucker

"Lets just put it this way, if you study for a month and your make-up is a thousand times easier you should do mediocre," said Sam.

"Wow, well I've got a lot of stuff to tell you, you won't believe what did happen but didn't and what I just found out about ..."

He stopped when he saw a swirly vortex being opened by the hands of a clock.

Out of the portal spilled a fifteen year old girl. Clearly sleep deprived, clearly exhasted, clearly Sam.

She struggles to her feet and looks around. "DANNY!" She stumbles forward and grabs Danny by his shirt collar. "Danny *gasp* thank god I was able to find you! It's terrible, the future everything's gone wrong, horri…horribly wrong. It's all Tuck…Tucker's fault. You had an adverse reaction to it, too potent because of your ghostly half. For the sake of the future, for humanity, for...for me, I need you to swear something."

"OMG! What is it, anything, how can we help?" two worried teens shouted at her, the third only muttering, "how is it my fault?"

Sam collapses to the ground, and gasps out "never drink espresso..."

"Wait what?" three confused voices sound as one.

Out of the swirly vortex of time Danny Fenton appears. Clearly horrifically hyper.

"omgsamwatrudoinonthe  
groundiheardthatthetour  
defranceistotallyhappening  
inlikethreedaysyaknowwat  
weshoulddoweshouldrun  
thetourdefrancelikeRUNthe  
tourdefrancechasedown  
thecycliststotallyleaveemin  
thedust," Danny says in the two and a half seconds it takes to pick Sam up (whom whimpers in a most pitiable manner).  
"seeyapastmeansamantuck  
samandmergonnagorunthe  
tourdeFRANCEWHOOOO!"

Danny yanks the Time Medallions off of himself and Sam while talking about how much fun it will be to race the cyclists, and they disappear.

Danny and friends just stand and stare. After a few moments, Tucker turns around and starts walking away.

"Tucker, where are you going?"

He smiles evilly at his friends, "I'm gonna find Danny an Espresso!"

* * *

Ghost Gabber: OMG! Sam, what are you doing on the ground? I heard that the Tour De France is totally happening in like three days. Ya, know what we should do we should run the Tour De France, like RUN the Tour De France. Chase down the cyclists and leave them in the dust. FEAR ME!

See ya, past me and Sam and Tuck. Sam and me are gonna go run the Tour De FRANCE. WHOOOO! FEAR ME!

* * *

A/N: I decided to write and post this so quickly as an apology to In Stiches for the cruddy thank-you that was the previous chapter. (A horrifically cruddy chapter and a cruddy chapter is better than just one horrifically cruddy chapter, right?)

That being said, more chapters will likely be coming. I already have an ideay-style-prewrite-thingy for challenges: 1. Introduction, 34. Stars, 23. Cat, 65. Horror(my plan for this makes me giggle, I might turn out hypocritical though...), and 17. Blood(I promise it won't be fluff, Danny will(might)die). Also I have an idea for a full length fiction, but it's probably already been done before. Although if it has, I haven't read one yet, but if I do find one like it I won't write mine (I'd just end up messing up everything as I tried not to write anything similar to what I've already read).

If anyone reads my story, please brutally destroy it.


End file.
